Aw, crap!
by Sauterelle
Summary: Pre-serie. Singer et Winchester, le duo invincible...   je sais, résumé très court


_**Un petit OS sur John et Bobby avant la série, mais pas de Dean et Sam pour aujourd'hui (ah bah oui, ça peut pas être toujours eux les stars).**_

_**Note: je n'étais pas très inspirée pour le titre, ni pour le résumé, d'ailleurs...  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_

* * *

**Aw, crap!**

_1986_

Bobby Singer n'avait pas de chance.

Bon, il était chasseur, et comme tous les chasseurs, il n'était pas du genre à avoir de la chance. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré John Winchester, Bobby avait tout simplement l'impression de trimballer avec lui un véritable porte-poisse.

Non seulement cet abruti de Winchester s'était pointé chez lui deux ans plus tôt avec un bébé de quelques mois et un gamin qui venait tout juste d'avoir cinq ans, mais Bobby n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec si peu de bol dans toute sa vie.

John était un bon chasseur. Bon, même après presque trois ans de chasse non-stop, il n'était pas parmi les meilleurs, mais il progressait vite. Ex-marine, il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'adapter aux entraînements quasi-militaires de son mentor, ce vieux ronchon d'Elkins, et Bobby n'avait aucun problème à chasser avec lui.

Oui, John Winchester était un bon chasseur, et il en deviendrait sûrement un meilleur dans les prochaines années, s'il était encore en vie. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la situation dans laquelle Bobby et John se trouvaient actuellement n'était que le résultat d'un _très _malheureux concours de circonstances.

En prenant cette chasse, Bobby avait cru que ce serait du gâteau. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple petit poltergeist qui hantait un vieux manoir. Sa dépouille reposait dans le petit cimetière aménagée à côté du manoir, il n'avait même pas besoin de rechercher la tombe. Rien de plus simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Et ben non. Pas avec un Winchester dans les parages, en tout cas.

Pourtant, le plan était simple : faire quelques recherches dans les archives de la police locale pour trouver le coupable, chercher son nom sur une des tombes dans le cimetière, creuser et tout cramer. Point final, Bobby se voyait déjà rentré chez lui pour le dîner.

Finir cette simple petite affaire avec trois heures de retard et un gars commotionné qui rigolait comme un malade était une véritable énigme scientifique. Mais Bobby avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question.

L'affaire s'était corsée dès la phase de recherches. Les dossiers d'enquêtes sur le meurtre qui avait eu lieu au Manoir William une bonne quinzaine d'années plus tôt avaient été transférés dans un autre commissariat le mois dernier. Bobby avait dû se taper un trajet de quatre heures aller-retour pour aller récupérer ces foutus dossiers alors que John était resté sur place avec pour mission d'empêcher l'esprit vengeur de trucider les pauvres bougres qui avaient le malheur de passer aux alentours du Manoir.

Le nom de l'esprit enfin découvert – Jasper William – les deux chasseurs étaient partis le soir même au cimetière finir cette affaire. Mais après une heure de recherche intensive parmi les vingtaines de pierres tombales qui remplissaient le cimetière, John avait commencé à formuler à haute voix ce que les deux hommes pensaient tout bas : est-ce que Bobby ne se serait pas gouré dans ses recherches. Il s'était tu après que Singer lui ai lancé un « Ta gueule, Winchester, je sais ce que je fais », mais Bobby commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes lui aussi.

Bien sûr, après une heure à rôder aux alentours sans grande discrétion avec leurs lampes-torches, ils avaient fini par se faire repérer par l'esprit de Jasper – où quel que soit son nom. L'esprit les avait aussitôt envoyé valdinguer à travers tout le cimetière.

Il fallait croire que parfois, un bon choc remettait les idées en place, parce que le cerveau de Bobby tilta après un douloureux choc contre le saule pleureur du cimetière. Le chasseur se rappela soudainement une petite phrase anodine dans le dossier d'enquête qu'il avait décortiqué. Un truc du genre _« Sa femme l'appelle également par son petit nom, Trevor »_. Un truc sans importance, quoi, mais qui prenait tout son sens maintenant. La femme de William l'avait enterré sous le nom de « Trevor Jr. William ».

Et Bobby se rappelait très nettement être passé trois fois devant ladite tombe sans s'arrêter. Pour lui, c'était tout simplement « Trevor Junior William », tout comme lui s'appelait « Robert Junior Singer ». Et pas « Trevor Jasper William ».

Et merde.

Un coup de poisse pareil, ça n'existe qu'avec Winchester. Avant lui, jamais Bobby n'avait eu affaire à une veuve tordue qui avait eu envie d'enterrer son époux sous son surnom.

En parlant de Winchester, Bobby vit celui-ci voler dans les airs avant de s'écrabouiller contre une pierre tombale. L'esprit avait rapidement disparu après que Bobby se soit remis sur ses pieds. Le chasseur à la casquette courut jusqu'à son ami.

-Hey, ça va ? lança-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

John baragouina quelque chose, mais Bobby n'écoutait déjà plus. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le nom gravé dans la pierre contre laquelle Winchester était affalé.

« Trevor Jr. William »

-Ben ça…

Comme quoi, la frontière était mince entre la chance et la poisse. Bobby poussa alors John hors du chemin sans cérémonie pour commencer à creuser. Le couinement que laissa échapper Winchester n'échappa pas à Bobby qui s'agenouilla à côté de lui, inquiet.

-John, hey ! Ouvre les yeux !

John obéit et Bobby jura lorsqu'il vit ses pupilles asymétriques. _Et merde_. Décidément, Winchester était un vrai conard. Juste au moment où Bobby pensait que cette affaire n'était pas qu'un merdier sans nom et qu'ils avaient une chance d'en finir vite et sans de grosses séquelles, cet abruti de John se tapait une belle commotion. Ca n'avait pas l'air trop grave, mais John était hors-service et Bobby n'avait plus personne pour couvrir ses arrières.

John recommençait à papillonner des yeux. Bobby le secoua aussitôt sans ménagement.

-Reste réveillé, crétin ! aboya-t-il. Et dit-moi ton nom.

C'était les examens de routine pour s'assurer qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. John mit un certain temps à répondre, clignant des yeux stupidement alors que Bobby vérifiait son pouls.

-J…John… Jo-ohn kek'chose…

Dans n'importe quel hôpital, on se serait alarmé que le patient ne se souvienne plus de son propre nom, mais chez les chasseurs, c'était normal. Ils avaient tellement d'alias que c'était facile de s'emmêler les pinceaux, même sans commotion.

-Suis mon doigt avec tes yeux. Et dis-moi ton lieu et ta date de naissance, ordonna Bobby dans un grognement.

L'exécution de deux ordres simultanés s'avéra un peu compliqué pour John. Il suivit le doigt de Bobby qui se balançait devant ses yeux pendant deux secondes, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rappela de la question.

-7… 7 mars 1954 ?

Il leva des yeux hésitants vers Bobby. Celui-ci hocha la tête, satisfait, mais pas complètement.

-Où ?

John marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « conard », mais Bobby n'en tint pas compte.

-Où ? répéta-t-il fermement.

John réussit finalement à répondre non sans le traiter de « gros chieur » au passage. Satisfait pour le moment, Bobby décida de commencer à creuser la tombe avant que Jasper ne s'y remette. Il demanda cependant à John de parler non-stop pour l'empêcher de s'endormir.

Bobby n'en était qu'à sa cinquième pelletée lorsque Jasper l'envoya violemment voler quelques mètres plus loin. L'esprit fonçait sur lui. Bobby prit immédiatement son fusil chargé au gros sel et en envoya une salve à Jasper qui disparut aussitôt.

Sans perdre une seconde, le chasseur courut vers la tombe et reprit sa pelle. John baragouinait toujours, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Et là, S-Sammy voulait à tout prix le lapin, alors Dean…

En tout, Bobby se fit attaquer trois fois par Jasper avant de finalement réussir à atteindre le cercueil. Il était en train de l'ouvrir lorsque l'esprit vengeur l'envoya manger la terre pour la quatrième fois.

Bobby jura sous son souffle et se releva tant bien que mal. Il ça continuait, il allait finir lui aussi avec une commotion. Lorsqu'il rejoignit la tombe de Jasper, John rigolait comme un psychopathe.

-Et paf ! Mort le vampire ! P'us d'vampire, p'us d'vampire-euuuh !

Y a pas à dire, John pouvait vraiment être flippant, parfois. Bobby aspergea rapidement la dépouille de Jasper avec de l'essence et craqua une allumette. Le cercueil prit immédiatement feu. Jasper apparut à l'autre bout du cimetière, son corps translucide en flammes. Il hurla de douleur avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Bobby poussa un soupir soulagé. Enfin cette affaire était terminée. Il allait pouvoir prendre une bonne douche et pioncer jusqu'à midi.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers John, il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci pleurait. Il fixait le brasier qui s'élevait du trou creusé par Bobby, les yeux grand ouverts, à peine conscient que des larmes s'en échappaient pour dessiner un sillon humide sur ses joues.

-Mary… Mary… ?

Bobby se rembrunit aussitôt. Contrairement à lui, John avait perdu sa femme encore récemment. La vision des flammes lui rappelaient l'incendie qu'un démon avait provoqué dans sa maison et qui avait tué sa femme.

Le chasseur s'accroupit devant John pour l'empêcher de voir les flammes.

-John ?

Il attendit patiemment que le plus jeune se focalise sur lui.

-Tu veux me raconter comment tu as tué ces goules dans le Minnesota ?

John se désintéressa alors complètement du feu et raconta d'une voix hésitante leur dernière chasse ensemble il y a trois mois. Pendant ce temps, Bobby s'occupa de rassembler toutes leurs affaires, puis de reboucher le trou de la tombe.

John baragouinait toujours Bobby ne savait même pas quoi dans le pick-up du plus vieux alors qu'ils roulaient vers le Dakota du Sud.

Bobby se promit alors de ne _plus jamais _chasser avec Winchester. Il préférait de loin garder ses gosses.

_Fin_

_

* * *

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues.**  
_


End file.
